Telephone Calls
by Aintzane411
Summary: Virgil and Richie seem to find themselves apart too often. So they end up racking their phone bill up. Written entirely in speech, no actions. Fluffy goodness! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own SS

**A/N: **So I originally had this in my drabble collection, but it wasn't a prompt from my list, and I just keep adding to it, so I figured I should make it a regular fic. XD

This takes place completely as telephone calls, and all time stamps are in Richie's time, wherever he is.

* * *

**Wednesday, September 4, 5:48pm**

"Hey, Richie, how was your flight?"

"It was all right. As good as a flight from New York to Arizona can be, at least."

"True. How are you feeling?"

"…In all honesty, Virgil, not very good. I'm at the house and it just feels so… so empty without her. It's so strange."

"I know, babe. But at least you know she's in a better place now. Somewhere she won't have to suffer."

"Yeah. But still, V, it's weird to know that I'll never hear my mom's voice again. I'll never be able to call her with good news. Our children, when we have them, will never meet their grandmother."

"…Yeah… I… I know what you mean…"

"Oh, God, Virgil, I'm so sorry. I didn't even think! I mean, here I am whining about losing my mom when you—"

"Richie. It's fine. You just lost your mother. It's perfectly fine for you to 'whine' about it. It's natural."

"You sure?"

"Yes. Absolutely."

"…Thanks, Virgil."

"Any time, babe."

**Friday, September 6, 2:36am**

"..Hello?"

"Virgil?"

"Y-yeah. Richie?"

"Yeah… Do you have a minute?"

"Of course I do, babe, what is it?"

"…I'm sorry, I woke you didn't I? I forgot about the time change. Never mind, I'll call you in the morning."

"No, no, no, it's okay Rich. What's wrong?"

"I just… I miss her so much, V… I don't get it… For years, she's l-lived half way across the c-country, but I always knew I c-could talk to her if I-I needed her… And n-now I can't and I d-don't know what to d-do."

"Shhh. It's all right. Of course you're going to miss her, Richie. She was your mother. You just have to find a way to find comfort in the fact that she's gone. Just think, remember how she had Alzheimer's at the very end?"

"Y-yeah."

"Remember how she could barely even remember you and I?"

"Yeah…"

"Now she is up in heaven, watching you, and she knows exactly who you are, and she can remember every single detail of your life, from day one. Imagine how happy that makes her, Richie."

"…I guess so… But why does it _hurt_ so much, V? I feel like my heart is being ripped out of my chest."

"That's because you loved her, sweetie."

**Sunday, September 8, 4:19pm**

"Hello?"

"Hey, Rich. How are you doing?"

"I'm all right, V. We just finished up at the funeral home, making the last minute arrangements and everything. The actual funeral will be on Wednesday."

"You're getting help with all of this, right? I mean, you're not the only one trying to put this all together?"

"Yeah, my dad is helping out as much as his arthritis allows him to, and a few of the cousins are pitching in, too."

"I'm worried about you, Richie."

"Don't be. I'm fine."

"… All right…"

**Tuesday, September 10, 3:46pm**

"Hello? Virgil? You there?"

"Yeah, I'm right here."

"What's up? Everything all right?"

"Everything is perfectly fine, Richie. Why do you ask?"

"I dunno, maybe because I've been calling you for hours and you haven't been picking up?"

"Oh… Well… About that…"

"Never mind, I don't have time for excuses. Someone's knocking at the door, hold on, let me answer it."

"…Hey there, Rich."

"You're here."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Static Shock

* * *

**Friday, September 13, 5:56pm**

"Hello?"

"Hey, Virgil. Did you make it back to Dakota all right?"

"Yep. I'm back at home, safe and sound."

"That's wonderful. Listen, thank you so much for flying all the way over here. It meant a lot, V."

"I was worried about you. So the simple answer was to come to you."

"There's just one thing I'm worried about."

"What's that?"

"How could we afford _two _round-trip flights from New York to Arizona?"

"Uh… About that… I never actually said _how _I flew, now did I?"

"Virgil…"

"You know, I had thought about that, the whole money thing… And I knew we couldn't really afford it…"

"Virgil, what did you do?"

"And so I just hopped on my hover disc and, well… Flew."

"Across most of the United States, Virgil? What would have happened if you ran out of juice? What then? Especially since I didn't know! What if you had crashed or something? What if they found you, weeks later, in the desert, dead from heat exhaustion! What if—"

"Richie! I'm fine. I made it there and back perfectly fine. But wasn't it worth it?"

"…A little…"

"That's what I thought."

**Monday, September 16, 9:58pm**

"Hey there, V. What's up?"

"…How'd you know it was me?"

"Caller ID, Mr. Superhero."

"Oh. I was going to surprise you."

"With a phone call?"

"Yes."

"What were you planning on surprising me with? Wait, you didn't fly all the way out here again, did you?"

"No, I was going to do a funny voice to see if you could figure out it was me."

"What? Oh, god, V, that's hilarious!"

"Don't laugh at me!"

"I'm not— laughing at you! I'm— laughing— with— you!"

"But I'm not laughing…"

"Ah, thanks, Virgil, a good laugh is exactly what I needed."

"I had a feeling you needed a smile. And who better to deliver it than me?"

**Wednesday, September 18, 6:31pm**

"Hello?"

"Hey Virgil."

"Ah, I've missed your voice."

"I miss you too, V."

"When are you coming home?"

"Soon, hon. I promise."

"How soon? I miss you. The cat misses you."

"I highly doubt that Fluffy misses me. She would be perfectly content in a world without humans."

"Well, she does. Miss you, I mean. She sleeps on your side of the bed."

"…Really?"

"Yep."

"That is adorable! Make sure to take a picture!"

"Believe me, I already have, like, two hundred pictures of her. But anyways, when does your flight leave?"

"Monday at 4am."

"Ugh, have fun getting up at the crack of dawn, then."

"Gee, thanks."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Static Shock

**A/N: **Let me know how you like it! :D

* * *

**Thursday, September 19, 12:42am**

"Hnngh? Helllo?"

"Virgil?"

"Yeah, Rich. What's up?"

"…I just… I missed you… And needed to hear your voice… It's too quiet here. I didn't want to wake you, but I just… I miss you."

"It's fine, Richie. Like I've always said, you can call me anytime. I was dreaming about you, you know."

"Really? What about."

"Well, I dreamt that we were having a romantic dinner."

"Oh, really now?"

"Yes, now stop interrupting. We were having a romantic dinner. There were roses, candles, the works. And then once we finished eating the delicious food you cooked,"

"Of course I cooked it."

"Shush! Listen! Once we finished eating, you took me upstairs to the bedroom and…"

"And?"

"That's it. Then I woke up."

"Damn. Sorry, that was probably going to turn into a really good dream."

"I'd rather hear your voice than have dream sex with you though. To be honest, I'd rather have real sex with you than dream sex, but I don't think that's going to happen tonight."

"No, not tonight. But I promise, as soon as I get home, we will make good use of our bed."

"…And you're sure you can't get an earlier flight home?"

**Sunday, September 22, 4:42pm**

_"__Hey there, you've reached Virgil Hawkins. I can't get to the phone right now, so please leave a message after the beep!"_

"Hey, Virgil. It's Richie. So, there's been a change in plans. Something happened at the airport. I won't be able to fly out in the morning. I don't even know what's going on. God, this is so frustrating. All I know is they called me this morning and an automated message told me that my flight was switched to Thursday at noon, which means I won't get in until early Friday morning probably. I'm sorry, babe, but it looks like we'll have to wait a little while for that date I promised. Love you."

**Sunday, September 22, 7:31pm**

"Hello?"

"Hey, Richie. I got your message. Any more news about the flight?"

"No. I tried contacting the airline, but they just kept telling me that there was nothing they could do. Remind me to never fly with them again."

"Sure, babe."

"Ugh, and I was so looking forward to seeing you tomorrow."

"I know. But what's that saying? 'Absence makes the heart grow fonder.' Yeah, that one. That just means the sex will be even greater when you get home."

"Well, that's one way to interpret that."

**Tuesday, September 23, 10:04pm**

"Hello?"

"Richie, are you all right? I had this crazy dream, and I just had this horrible feeling that something terrible happened! So I went to pick up the phone to call you and it wouldn't go through and I was starting to panic!"

"Virgil, whoa, slow down! I'm fine, it was just a dream. I only was just able to plug my cell phone in; it had been dead all day."

"Oh thank God. I was so worried!"

"It was just a dream, V. It's all right."

"But it was so real! I dreamt that Ebon had you and he had a knife up to your throat and there was already beads of blood there and he said that if I moved so much as an inch, he would kill you!"

"Babe. Ebon is in jail, remember? You and I were the ones who put him there. We haven't heard from Ebon in years, Virgil."

"…Oh… Right…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Static Shock

**A/N:** This is really fun to write! :D

* * *

**Wednesday, September 24, 5:39pm**

"Hey there."

"Hey Rich. How's everything over in desert land?"

"Oh, all right. I just wanted to call and check in. Did you sleep well last night after your nightmare?"

"Yep! No more bad dreams."

"That's good."

"So you're leaving tomorrow, right?"

"Mmhmm. At noon. Don't forget to come pick me up at the airport."

"How could I forget my favorite husband?"

"Virg. I'm your only husband."

"That's why you're my favorite!"

**Friday, September 26, 2:35am**

"Hello? Virgil?"

"Yeah. I'm here at the airport. Where are you?"

"I don't know. I'm by the baggage claim."

"Which one?"

"I don't know, the one with all the bags!"

"Oh, because that's totally specific."

"Just come find me!"

"All right, all right. No need to snap."

"…Sorry. I'm just tired. It was a long flight, and I had a huge layover in St. Louis. And then on the ride from there to here, some little kid kept kicking my chair."

"It's all right. It's been a long day."

"It sure has."

"Okay, so I'm by Baggage Claim 3. Where are you?"

"I think… Ooh! There's a sign right there. It says Baggage Claim 6. Why do they even have 6 baggage claims?"

"I don't know. But I'll come to you, okay?"

"Okay. Please hurry? I miss you."

**Sunday, September 28, 7:25pm**

"Hello?"

"So, Richie… Um… I sort of forgot the shopping list at home."

"Again?"

"…Yes."

"Ugh, all right, let me go grab it and read it off."

"Thanks Richie."

"Okay, so we need bread, eggs, cheese, hamburger meat, salt, milk, twinkies— Wait, twinkies? Did you put that there? Ugh, fine, twinkies— cat food, and orange juice."

"…Okay."

"You got it all?"

"… Could you repeat it one more time?"

**Monday, September 29, 12:32pm**

"Hello?"

"Happy Monday to you! Happy Monday to you! Happy Monday, dear Richieeeeeee!"

"Virgil?"

"HAPPY MONDAY TO YOUUUUU!"

"…Virgil?"

"…Yes?"

"I love you."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Static Shock.

* * *

**Thursday, October 2, 4:19pm**

"Hello?"

"Hey, Richie."

"Virgil! What's up?"

"I have some bad news."

"…What happened?"

"The Justice League wants me to go up to the Watchtower."

"…How long?"

"I have to leave tomorrow."

"No. How long will you be up there?"

"…Two months."

"Two months. Wow."

"Yeah."

"So. No Thanksgiving. Christmas. Our anniversary? None of it?"

"…I'm so sorry, Richie."

**Friday, October 3, 8:32pm**

"Hey, Richie."

"8:30, just like I promised."

"I knew you wouldn't forget."

"You make it to outer space all right?"

"Yep. Not even a headache this time."

"I'm so glad, V."

"…"

"…"

"I'm so sorry, Richie. I tried to tell them that I—"

"It's fine, V. I understand. Besides, maybe they'll let me visit every now and then."

"…Maybe… Just… Don't get your hopes up. With me up here, you're the only one to keep an eye on Dakota."

"I know. Please come home soon."

"I'll try."

**Monday, October 6, 6:39pm**

_"__Hey there, you've reached Virgil Hawkins. I can't get to the phone right now, so please leave a message after the beep!"_

"Hey, Virg. It's me. Just wanted to call and see how you were doing. Fluffy misses you. I miss you… I love you."

**Tuesday, October 7, 3:45pm**

_"__Hey there, you've reached Virgil Hawkins. I can't get to the phone right now, so please leave a message after the beep!"_

"It's me again. I hope everything's all right. Please call me back. I love you."

**Thursday, October 9, 11:39am**

_"__Hey there, you've reached Virg—"_

**Saturday, October 11, 4:56pm**

_"__Hey there, you've—"_

**Tuesday, October 14, 12:02am**

"…Hel-hello?"

"Richie, it's Virgil."

"V-Virgil? Is everything all right? I've been trying to get a hold of you for over a week! I was so worried!"

"I know, I know, I'm sorry. There's just been so much going on lately. They've been piling on the training on top of all sorts of missions across the galaxy. I would have called you sooner, except I—"

"Virgil. It's fine. I totally understand. I just… I miss you, that's all."

"I know, babe."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Static Shock

* * *

**Saturday, October 18, 7:32pm**

"Hello?"

"Richie. God, it's good to hear your voice."

"Hey there, Virgil. Everything all right up in outer space?"

"Yep. Everything is going according to plan. How about down there in Dakota?"

"The usual. A stray bang baby here and there, but nothing that Gear can't handle."

"I should hope not. Have the reporters noticed that I'm missing yet?"

"Yeah, they came to talk to me on Thursday. I just told them that Batman asked you for a favor, but in the meanwhile I'll keep them safe."

"Thanks, Rich."

"No problem. What are partners for? Any news on if you'll be able to come home earlier or at least visit?"

"No, nothing yet."

"Oh. Okay."

"But don't worry, I'm sucking up to Batman and doing his dirty work, so maybe he'll let me come down for Christmas."

"All right. Thanks, Virgil."

"No problem. What are partners for?"

**Monday, October 20, 4:48pm**

"Hello?"

"So, I know I'm not supposed to really call you unless it's important, Virgil, but I just had to tell you this!"

"Slow down, Richie, what's up?"

"So, I was working in the lab with this new compound I've been fiddling with. I was testing it to check its durability and such, and one of the tests I did was an electromagnetic charge."

"And?"

"I think that if we lined your suit with this metal, it would help you in so many ways! I mean, it can help you charge up when you're drained, it gives you better conductivity, which means that you can get a bigger blast, it makes sure that no energy is wasted, especially through your sweat, it—"

"I think that's a great idea, Richie!"

"You do?"

"Of course. As soon as I get home we can rewire the suit!"

"…Right… When you get home."

"…I'm trying, Rich. I really am. You don't know how much it sucks being up here and you being down there."

"I know you're trying, V. It just… We miss you… Fluffy and I."

"I miss you too."

**Thursday, October 23, 9:32am**

"Hello? Hello? Richie? Is that you? Is everything okay?"

"Ffdsfasksfd, Virgil!"

"…What was that noise you just made?"

"I'm… not entirely sure… I think I butt-dialed you."

"Well that explains it then!"

"Stop laughing at me!"

"You're laughing, too!"

"All right, all right, we both need to get back to work."

"Oh, shit, are you teaching a class right now?"

"Yep. The students are giving me death glares. And I imagine the 'higher ups' on your end aren't too pleased right now."

"Uh… Yeah, I'm pretty sure Batman is giving me death glares, too. Gotta go!"

"Love you, V."

"You too, Rich."

**Sunday, October 26, 8:51pm**

"Hello?"

"So, do they have video chat or Skype or something up in the Watchtower?"

"Good evening to you, too, Richie."

"No, really. Because I really want to see you."

"I don't know, I'd have to ask the League."

"It sucks just having a picture of you to look at. I want to look at you, not just a piece of paper with ink on it."

"I know, I know. I'll talk to them tomorrow about the video chat, okay?"

"All right."

**Wednesday, October 29, 6:14pm**

"Hello?"

"Hey there, Richie."

"Virgil. Nice to hear your voice again."

"I want to see you again."

"We just went on Skype last night."

"I know. But it was so… fun and… interesting. And I'd like to do it again, please."

"You mean to say you enjoyed my little strip tease?"

"…Yes…"

"Thought so, Mr. 'No-I-don't-have-a-boner-what-are-you-talking-about.'"

"…Shut up…"

"Just wait until you see my Halloween costume."

"Oh God. Richie. What are you dressing up as?"

"I'm not telling you."

"Richie."

"No."

"Richie!"

"No!"

"…Please?"

"Hmm, let me think abou— no!"

"…Fine."

"It will be a surprise."

"A pleasant surprise?"

"I think so, yes."

"Then I look forward to it."


End file.
